1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drum type washing machines and laundry dryers, and more particularly, to a door on a drum type washing machine or a laundry dryer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the drum type washing machine washes laundry by introducing detergent and the laundry into an inside of a drum of a washing machine, and rotating the drum, for washing the laundry using impact and friction as the laundry is lifted and dropped by projected parts.
Drum type washing machines have become more widely used overtime because they do almost no damage to the laundry, do not tangle the laundry, and consume less water. The laundry dryer automatically dries laundry that is wet from washing. The drum type washing machine and the dryer have a door for prevention of escaping of the laundry.
A related art door on the laundry dryer will be described with reference to the attached drawing.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art laundry dryer is provided with a cabinet 100, a drum 30, a warm air supplying passage 10, and a warm air discharge passage 90. There is an opening 40a in a front surface of the cabinet 100 for introduction of/removing the laundry into/out of the drum type washing machine. The drum 30, having a plurality of lifts 30a provided on an inside surface is rotatably mounted in the cabinet 100.
There is a driving part in a lower part of the cabinet 100 for providing a rotating power to the drum 30. The driving part is provided with a motor 80, a driving pulley 81 connected to a driving shaft of the motor 80, and a belt 85 connected between the driving pulley 81 and the drum 30.
The warm air supplying passage 10 and the warm air discharge passage 90 are in the rear of the cabinet 100, for introduction/discharge of external air into/from the drum 30.
There is a heater 20 inside of the warm air supplying passage for heating the air. There is a discharge fan 70 connected to a motor 80 in a front part of the warm air discharge passage 90 for discharging the heated air.
In the meantime, there is a door 60 on a side of the cabinet 100 for open/close of opening 40a. The door 60, in general formed of thick steel plate, is flat and opaque.
Though the discussion up to now is on the laundry dryer, in general, the drum type washing machines used currently also serve as the dryers. Therefore, the door 60 is applicable to the drum type washing machine, too.
First, currently, currently, it is known that a design of a product is one of very important parameters in marketing goods. However, the related art door 60 of a flat design has a limitation in enhancing a sense of beauty.
Second, the related art door 60 on the laundry dryer or the drum type washing machine, without a window for looking an interior, can not check a state of the laundry inside of the drum.
Third, the related art door 60 on the laundry dryer or the drum type washing machine can not make the laundry to move toward the inside of the drum, to cause entangle of the laundry, that deteriorates drying or washing performance.